Fraud detection is a set of activities undertaken to determine attempts to gain access to one or more accounts. One common type of fraud in banking is customer account takeover, where someone illegally gains access to a victim's bank account. Other examples of fraud include the use of false identities and money laundering.
Aspects described herein may address these and other problems, and generally improve the quality, efficiency, and speed of fraud detection by improving the ability of a system to store and process data.